Haunted
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: The one term where Nina wasn't there beside him..she hated that now that they were married and had a daughter that she still couldn't help Fabian when nightmares haunted him. He never told her what happened to him during that term, but she was determined to find out before it caused him one nightmare too many. Two-Shot Rated T just in case. :)
1. Chapter 1

She didn't understand why it happened nearly every night. But it did, and Nina Rutter could do nothing about it. They told each other everything from the minute they were reunited their senior year at Anubis, but Fabian refused to fill her in on what occurred the one term where she couldn't be beside him no matter how much she wanted to.

Yet again come that chilly November night in England, Fabian tossed and turned in his sleep as if fighting for his life by the dream he was having. Nina immediately awoke by his movements beside her, and as she had done various times before she gently shook the brunette awake hoping not to make things worse. Just as his eyes began to flutter open, Nina caught sight of their three year old daughter Sarah with her thumb in her mouth standing in the hallway where Nina had left the bedroom door open by mistake.

"Mummy, is daddy okay?" Sarah asked innocently coming to her mother's side, her sparkling green eyes showing her concern.

"Yes sweetie daddy's fine..go on back to sleep." answered Nina soothingly as she gave her daughter a hug and Sarah made her way back to room without another word.

"I woke Sarah up didn't I?" Fabian stated with guilt as he watched the three year old leave. "I'm sorry Nins."

"It's not your fault, I left the door open..what were you dreaming about anyways?" Nina responded softly not wanting to upset him.

"Same as always..don't worry about me Nina I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Fabian, you've had the same nightmares for a while now I just want to help you..you know that right?"

"I know.." Fabian replied quietly as if the guilt from before returned by her statement. "..you remember how Sibuna told you what happened the term you couldn't come back?"

Nina nodded and waited for him to continue, but he seemed hesitant to tell her what had been bothering him for so long.

"Well when Robert came after Sibuna for sinners, he tricked me into being one of them and I just can't help but feel like the near end of the world as we knew it and leaving Sibuna to fix it was all my fault." Fabian confessed.

"You weren't the only one he turned into a sinner remember..Alfie, Patricia, Victor, even Mr. Sweet fell for his tricks!" put in Nina. "You weren't yourself Fabian..he made you into something you would never be..and when you're ready to tell me what happens in the nightmares, I'll be here ready to listen."

"You really want to know?" Fabian choked out with a sadness in his voice.

"Only if you feel like telling me." answered Nina simply.

"Okay...in that moment when I was in the sarcophagus I saw how the world was going to change once Robert released Ammut..he found you back in America and he k-killed you right in front of m-me which released me from his control but it was too late to s-save you.."

"Fabian..I'm right here..Robert was returned to normal and so were all of the people he took control of..it's all over okay?" Nina replied calmly. "The nightmares didn't happen..they only haunted you because you felt guilty but you're the same Fabian I fell in love with before all that happened."

"T-Thanks Nina."

"You would've done the same for me, now try to get some sleep..I'm not going anywhere I'll be right here when you wake up." Nina responded.

Fabian slowly returned to sleep and for the first time in what felt like ages to him, the nightmares didn't come again. Although they did have an occasional appearance from time to time, now he didn't feel as guilty as he had before. All he needed to know was that it was just in his head, and that Nina was right beside him through every one.

**Just an idea for a one-shot I had :) Let me know what you guys think of it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this was just going to be a one-shot..but after reading the reviews I thought why not go into detail about Fabian's nightmare? So thanks to a little encouragement from Julianna (aka Smiley612) and houseofanubisfan2, enjoy! :D**

It was almost scary how well Fabian could recall the nightmare he told Nina about the night before. While he never was one to boast, he actually had a pretty remarkable memory. He thought over it again and again that next day as he and Nina finally had a moment to themselves since Sarah had just been put down for a nap.

"Are you alright Fabian?" asked Nina suddenly breaking him away from the thoughts cluttering his mind.

"I guess so, I just can't get that nightmare out of my head.." Fabian admitted with a sigh. "And trust me Nins, I've tried to forget about it."

"Maybe you could write in detail what happened..I do that sometimes and it helps." Nina suggested simply as she handed the brunette a small notepad and a pen she had beside her.

"I'll give it a shot I suppose."

"I'm going to do some laundry, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Nina replied giving Fabian a small kiss on the cheek then leaving the room.

He knew how it went from beginning to end, but he couldn't find the words to express the terrifying scenes that he unbelievably had created. After around two minutes of just looking down at blank notepad paper, it suddenly hit him. Before he had the chance to lose it altogether he scribbled neatly onto the spotless white pages,

_It all begins with the sarcophagus filling my vision, causing it to turn pitch black in mere seconds. Then it feels as if I'm being lifted away from the tight space completely and transported away then I see Robert, his eyes flashing a bloody red admiring Ammut as if she was going to disappear from him in a split moment. _

_She's muttering something in Robert's ear, it's so quick you could never read her lips even if you tried. He only nods and laughs as he demands I accompany him which I agree to because my soul's purpose is to obey him and Ammut even if it meant the cost of my own life. Little did I know my world was about to come crashing down, hard. _

_When we come face to face with the green-eyed girl I missed with all my being, Robert orders I watch what he was about to do..and once I notice the knife hidden in his hand..my soul was fighting against his wrath to try to find some way to prevent him from hurting the girl I still loved, even if she told me I needed to move on. It's as if my soul's on fire trying to do whatever possible to stop the madness I'm about to witness, Nina Martin's death. Robert has the knife in Nina's sights and an evil grin covering his lips as he listens to Nina's pleas of mercy. She has tears streaming down her cheeks as she awaits the death Robert is about to throw upon her and there is nothing I can do no matter how hard I fight. _

_The second that silver blade cuts through Nina's chest..I'm free of Robert's curse because of the overwhelming guilt and anger coming through my head. But I'm one second too late. Nina Martin is dead. And it's all my fault.. _

Fabian was then finished with the description he couldn't believe he managed to write down. Once he read it over and was positive it was made to his satisfaction, he gripped the notepad and entered the room he and Nina shared. With a sigh of surprising relief, he set the notepad filled with the page of his deepest, darkest nightmare written on the center of the dresser, left for Nina to read or for him to add on to if he required to do so. Either way, Fabian felt a large weight lifted from his shoulders.

**So there you have it! I hope I gave you guys a good enough description of the nightmare..if you feel like I should have added more don't be afraid to let me know! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this :D **


End file.
